


Whatever it Takes

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, post episode five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Chloe.  I will do whatever it takes to save you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Short, ansgty Pricefield fic, spoilers for episode five. Probably done before, but I don't really read Life is Strange fics, and definitely haven't since episode five.

_"I love you, Chloe.  I will do whatever it takes to save you.”_

_“Max?”_

\--

On one level, she was aware of the cold floor beneath her, of the way her shirt stuck to her skin, of the frantic voice that filled the air.

_“What the fuck?  Oh my god.  Max?”_

But, a bigger part of her was still kissing Chloe, whose lips were slightly chapped beneath the rain water.  Chloe, whose fingers were digging into her side in desperation.  Chloe, who let her control the kiss, who was letting her control her fate.

Arcadia Bay was in the distance, being ripped apart by her own monster tornado, but it didn’t matter, she was kissing Chloe.

_“You fucking….I...I’m going to fucking kill you.”_

For a few moments, she could ignore the choice before her.  She could ignore that She had to choose between the single more important person in her life, and the lives of hundreds.

_“Yeah, you better fucking run.”_

But did she really have to choose?  Maybe she could actually do it, change time, permanently, with the best outcome.

It would just take one text, then a moment of bravery.

_“Don’t fucking do this, Max.  Don’t you fucking do this.”_

\--

It had been years since she had worn all black.  She had black clothes, sure, but all black.  Never, not ever, she just couldn’t.

Not since her father’s funeral.

Still, here she was, dressed in all black, because Max fucking Caulfield had stepped out from behind the stall, and right into a bullet.  Because Max fucking Caulfield had returned to the shithole that was Arcadia Bay, and had decided to die instead of calling her, or sending her a text, or…

She choked back a sob.  No.  She wouldn’t cry.

It fucking figured.  Another kick in the balls for one Chloe Price.  

Chloe Price, come on up, and see how many people would rather die than stay with you.

Behind door one, daddy-dearest, sent to death in a flaming automobile.

Door two, Rachel Amber, uncovered thanks to a text David had gotten.

And, last but not least, door fucking three, Max Caulfield, who not only sent that text, but then decided to get an extreme belly button ring.

The tears came despite her efforts.  She threw the bottle in her hand at the wall, the remaining beer poured down the words Rachel had written once upon a time.

Max Caulfield had most likely saved her fucking life, and she couldn’t even go to her funeral. Instead, she was halfway to wasted in a literal dump.

Halfway to wasted, but nowhere near erasing the words Max had whispered as her breaths had worn out.

_“I love you, Chloe.  I will do whatever it takes to save you.”_


End file.
